vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve
'Genevieve ' is a formerly deceased powerful witch who was brought back to life by Celeste DuBois (in Sabine's body) using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. She has unfinished business with Rebekah and Marcel. Along with Celeste and Bastianna Natale, she is a major antagonist of The Originals. History In 1919, Genevieve was one of a large number of witches who gathered to meet Papa Tunde. She was apparently one of the witches who did not oppose him, as Marcel claimed that Tunde killed the ones that did so. Later, after Tunde was murdered, Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he was the one who summoned Tunde, hoping that he drive Klaus off, so that Klaus wouldn't stop Marcel and Rebekah from being together. Rebekah scoffs at the idea, noting that there's only one person that Klaus ever feared, and that all they'd need is a witch who could find him, giving a pointed look to Genevieve. Season One In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she appears in the ending as one of the resurrected Witches and asks the others how they came to be here. In Dance Back from the Grave, Genevieve is with Celeste as they walk in the cemetery. She notes that it hasn't changed at all. She is seen in a flashback to 1919 along with one of Celeste's previous incarnations welcoming Papa Tunde to New Orleans. In Crescent City, she goes to Rousseau's and gives Tunde's Knife to Camille and tells her that if she makes sure that it ends up in Niklaus Mikaelson's heart, Kieran will be freed from his curse. She makes a deal with Oliver to have the wolves attack Rebekah and she then takes her away. In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed that she spent time as a nurse using herbal witchcraft skills to soothe the terminal patients of the epidemic of 1919. She spends time torturing Rebekah and exposing her actions to Klaus. Genevieve had her naïve and innocent nature taken advantage of by Rebekah to summon the attention of Mikael to New Orleans. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Genevieve is a beautiful witch with pale skin, blue eyes, and red hair. She has an attractive face and is tall, standing at approximately 5'9". Relationships *Klaus and Genevieve (Allies/She has a crush on him) *Genevieve and Rebekah (Former Friends/Enemies) *Clara and Genevieve (Friends) Name The name Geneviève is of uncertain origin, however it’s generally thought to be Celtic, meaning “of the race of women,” “women of the people,” or “mother of the race,” derived from the French Geneviève “white wave”, which in turn comes from the Late Latin Genovefa. It began to be used in Britain in the 19th century. Appearances *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' Trivia *Genevieve is most likely the woman standing between Klaus and Marcel in the photograph Cami found in The River in Reverse and rediscovered in Reigning Pain in New Orleans when her memories were rectified. *Genevieve was identified as The Redhead in the episode Après Moi, Le Déluge‎. *She was revived along with Bastiana and Papa Tunde by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans, according to the producers' promo for Dance Back from the Grave. *In[[Dance Back from the Grave| Dance Back from the Grave]], it is revealed that Genevieve is the witch whom Rebekah suggested to Marcel would be strong enough to help them find Mikael. *In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed that Genevieve along with Rebekah worked as a nurse in a sanatorium in 1919. *In Long Way Back From Hell Genevieve tortures Rebekah and exposes her betrayals to Niklaus. *In Long Way Back From Hell Genevieve has her naïve and innocent nature taken advantage of by Rebekah to summon the attention of Mikael to New Orleans. *In Long Way Back From Hell Genevieve gives Papa Tunde's Blade to Niklaus. *She is the first person to choose Klaus over Elijah. Gallery Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Genevieve TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity3.jpg Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback4.jpg Maxrsde.jpg genevieve-ep-14.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent85.jpg tumblr_n0ibzmK83n1snhp3fo1_500.gif LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg The_Originals_S01E13_mkv0532.jpg Crescent32.jpg Maxresdefaul.jpg Lwb18genevieve.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg Glen6.gif Klen5.gif Klen4.gif Klen3.gif Klen1.gif Klen.gif Tumblr n1l0dhmody1qh8zk2o3 250.gif gen2.gif gen.PNG gen3.PNG Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven